Resumir el resumen
by witchfingers
Summary: No se puede resumir un resumen, sin que el contenido pierda detalles. Lujuria x Envidia


**Resumir el resumen.**

"No se puede resumir un resumen, sin que el contenido pierda detalles." Lujuria x Envidia

_LOL... se me ocurrió un día, lo empecé, hice un par de oraciones, y lo terminé al día siguiente escuchando L'arcenCiel... jeje..._

* * *

Ella abrió normalmente sus ojos, que hasta entonces habían estado entrecerrados.

Unos mechones de pelo color esmeralda que, aún siendo pajosos y estando descuidados, cascadeaban suavemente sobre los hombros de Envidia y hasta la mitad de su espalda. Y ella no tuvo inconveniente en esperar... de todas formas, tenía la eternidad por delante para preguntar...

Pero, se había decidido por esa noche. No cualquiera, ella quería _esa_. Como si fuera un capricho, pero, con el detalle que Lujuria no era caprichosa. A fin de cuentas, una se tiene que conformar con lo que puede, con lo que tiene, y en su caso no era poco.

Envidia arqueó una ceja, mostrando tanto curiosidad como recelo en sus ojos de gato. "Había algo que querías preguntarme?"

Lujuria emitió un suspiro, apenas si reconocible entre el ruido del viento, y del coletear molesto de la persiana de madera contra la pared. "Si." Dijo ella finalmente, humedeciendo con su lengua sus labios finos pero casi perfectos.

Impacientemente, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que casi gritaba 'ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE ABURRIMIENTO!', el la apuró, con un seco y tajante, "Bueno, pero hazlo rápido."

Nuevamente, los labios de Lujuria se arquearon en una forma en la que su sonrisa hacía honor a su nombre. Exhalando un suspiro exagerado a propósito, que hizo que el busto de su vestido subiera y bajara de una forma que no pasó desapercibida a Envidia, le dijo, casi con reproche, "No se puede resumir un resumen, sin que el contenido pierda detalles."

Lo único que pudo contestar Envidia, fue un confuso "eh?".

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, que tenía poco de risa y mucho de llena-silencio. "Qué piensas de la palabra _amor_?"

"Hey, no me hagas pensar. Esa es tu parte..."

Otro suspiro. "Qué perezoso eres..." Sus ojos púrpura parpadearon un par de veces, y su cara adquirió un dejo de resignación- de esa resignación que significa, 'voy a seguir tratando de explicarte, aunque sea más inútil que hacer que Gula haga dieta...'

"Lo que quiero decir, Envidia, es que hay algunos sentimientos que no están en nuestra programación, no?"

Él la miró a través de unos ojos bastante angostos, y una muesca de desinterés. "No veo a dónde quieres llegar..."

"Así como en la programación de Avaricia no está la satisfacción, como en la de Pereza no están las ganas de trabajar..."

"Ah!" Dijo él, con una sonrisa de triunfo que más parecía de sarcasmo, "Como en la '_programación_' de Orgullo no está la humildad, o cosas así? "

Ella le sonrió con desgano. "Sí, mas o menos." Descruzó sus brazos, y, mirando la palma de su mano como si fuera lo más interesante, siguió, "En la mía no está el amor, pero..."

"Pero...?"

"Pero cada vez que hablo con... _cierta persona_... es como si, por momentos, yo fuera otra..."

Envidia dejó escapar una pequeña risita entre dientes. "Ah, de eso le puedes echar la culpa al humano que te hizo. Cuanto más sentimiento y necesidad le ponen ellos a sus transmutaciones, más... um, _humanos_ salen los resultados." Con las manos en la cintura, se alejó dándole la espalda, y mirando hacia afuera, por la ventana de vidrios biselados, dijo, "Por qué me lo estás preguntando a mí?"

Una pequeña sonrisa seductiva arqueó sus labios. "Te recuerdo...," susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuchara, y mientras hablaba se le acercó por detrás, trazando con sus uñas peligrosamente afiladas diseños imaginarios sobre su espalda. "Que eres mayor que yo por unos cientos de años..."

Fue el turno de Envidia de sonreír, de una forma que era bastante común en el, y que, sin embargo, esta vez significaba otra cosa. "Me estás diciendo viejo?" Preguntó con malicia, y aún así, no era por eso que sonreía.

Ella se escurrió entre él y la ventana, apoyándose ligeramente en el borde, que sobresalía unos diez centímetros para afuera. Envidia emitió un suave, aburrido _mmm_?.

Si él no hubiera sabido mejor, se hubiera tomado las cosas de otra forma cuando Lujuria hizo desaparecer el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos, y, apoyando su mano elegante y enguantada sobre el pecho de Envidia, que permanecía frío bajo la tela ajustada que lo escondía, rozó sus labios tentadores contra los de él. Pero, el sabía, y por eso no hubo ninguna resistencia al gesto, más aún, el mayor de los dos no parecía estar en lo más mínimo arrepentido. Otras veces, la situación hubiera tomado un tono más íntimo, pero _esa_ vez, ella se sintió bien con el beso, solamente.

"Quiero que me digas... cómo se llama lo que siento." Dijo ella, tomando distancia, como si recuperara el dominio, que nunca había perdido.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Sabes qué?" dijo, con una sonrisa un tanto maléfica y burlona, "La verdad, no tengo la menor idea."

Como saludándolo por encima de su hombro; mientras se alejaba, ella le respondió, con su voz provocadora, que era tan fría como caramelosa, "Lo supuse... y no me hubiera esperado otra cosa."

* * *

**

* * *

**

**LOL... qué tal? No estoy muy acostumbrada a los nombres en español, pero no quedan tan mal... uhh, mentira, Envidia suena a chica... eh, en fin... LxE x 100preeeeeee!**


End file.
